Una vida paralela
by Kathleen Uzumaki
Summary: Una historia con otro ambiente en donde Konoha es una ciudad moderna y Tsunade es la Alcaldesa y todos los demas policias hijo es un Naru-Hina lleno de romance Diferentes Situaciones y que vale la pena leer
1. Chapter 1

Hola en esta ocasión voy a hacer algo muy diferente es decir he leído unas historias en donde cambian totalmente el ambiente de Konoha y profesiones es decir yo he leído sobre que Konoha es una ciudad moderna y eso así que como me gustó la idea la voy a utilizar. Tómenlo como una advertencia, a aquellos que no os agrade el cambio de ambiente no sigan leyendo, pero si quieren saber algo de mi parte siempre es bueno llevar un cambio y probar cosas nuevas, por eso en mi humilde opinión deberían leerlo aunque sea esta primera parte y después pidan algo nuevo o lancen tomatazos je je pero no me odien que conste que lo digo en un tonito muy dulce no me odien "tanto" je je bueno ya es suficiente además solo va a ser este capi si les gustó pensaré en como alargarlo porque esto es un experimento para saber si les gustará, en fin el cambio de ambiente llegó a mi historia que disfruten y lean con ustedes…………………

_**Una Vida Paralela**_

_**El inicio de todo**_

En la aldea de Konoha estaba la quinta muy preocupada por un asunto aún desconocido para todos los shinobis y habitantes de aquella villa por lo que había llamado a Shikamaru para que él planease una estrategia sobre este gran problema pero como demoraba ya estaba sobre su escritorio con un vaso de sake cuando la puerta se abre

Buenos días quinta dígame (bosteza) en que le puedo ayudar --lo dijo con una indiferencia que ya imaginan y de lo más aburrido (por eso adoro a este chico)

Que tienen de buenos (y azota el vaso sobre la mesa)

Se puede saber porque llegas tarde es que acaso vienes contando tus pasos

Pe……pero quinta no ha pasado ni diez minutos de……de retraso

Y eso a mí que (se le acerca y lo azota contra la pared) no ves que esto es algo muy serio mocoso

Si………lo……lo sé discúlpeme de que se trata (problemático debe ser algo muy grave como para que cualquier movimiento la altere dios que problemáticas son las mujeres pensaba Shikamaru)

Lo suelta y se gira hacia su ventana y antes de hablar suspira

Veras Shikamaru cuando han eliminado a Orochimaru en aquella misión para detener su plan y que se apodere del cuerpo de ese Uchiha algo a ocurrido y para mi es muy grave que nadie lo sabe aún.

Problemático ese Orochimaru sólo trae problemas aún después de muerto y ahora de que se trata

Se sienta en su escritorio y le dice

Se ha creado un universo paralelo

Un silencio se hizo presente en aquella oficina pero después de unos segundos Shikamaru reacciona

Y?

Como que Y? baka no entiendes lo grave de la situación

Si es obvio que sí la entiendo y por ello pienso que no hay nada de que preocuparnos o es que hay algo más que usted sabe

Si desgraciadamente algún día nuestros universos chocaran y………

Y ¿qué? Es que cuando eso sucede nuestro universo desaparecerá

No no es eso en momentos se abrirán vórtices que serán las conexiones entre las dos dimensiones y si alguien la llegara atravesar llegaría a encontrarse con su otro yo

Y como lo pienso que tendría de malo

Supongo que nada pero y si son en verdad muy distintos o quisieran hacer un complot en contra nuestra

Yo creo quinta que nada de eso va a pasar porque me imagino que usted ha llegado hasta allá o me equivoco

No no te equivocas

Entonces

Entonces ¿qué?

Entonces usted sabe que tal vez no nos hagan daño si nosotros no nos metemos en sus vidas y ellos no se metan en las nuestras

Pero y si ellos…………

No se preocupe por ello porque ellos son nosotros no iguales pero sí parecidos es decir su esencia es la misma a la de nosotros y le aseguro que estarán pensando en lo mismo que nosotros

Si es posible pero y con el portal que se abrirá cada no sé que tiempo

Simple si usted sabe el lugar donde el portal se manifiesta lo sellaremos y lo ocultaremos y fin a todo no pasará nada

Hay un silencio y la quinta respira tranquila mirando hacia la villa con su sake en la mano se gira y le sonríe

Entonces tú te encargarás de sellarlo mañana en la mañana y te inventas una excusa para los curiosos y sobre todo evita llevar a Naruto ya sabes para evitar problemas (lo dijo en un tonito un tanto infantil) Alguna objeción (cambiando a un tono autoritario que daría miedo y mirándole directo a los ojos)

No……no ninguna objeción quinta (problemático y mañana que era mi día libre pensaba el Nara y giraba su cabeza hacia otro lado para evitar aquella mirada de Tsunade-sama)

Muy bien entonces esperemos que nada malo pase

Sabes Shikamaru en el poco instante que estuve allí me di cuenta que aquel lugar era muy distinto a nuestra aldea con grandes ciudades y poca vegetación pero sobre todo lo más raro era la vestimenta rara que usaban yo nunca la he visto y creo que jamás volveré a verla (suspira) pero en fin creo que será lo mejor no crees lo mismo

Definitivamente y esperemos que ellos nunca lleguen a nuestra dimensión y con su permiso me retiro

Seguro puedes irte (se sienta más tranquila en el escritorio y con una sonrisita de niñita que había hecho una travesura) me imagino que Ino te estará esperando ¿no es así?

Nani……yo……bueno (se pone nervioso y con un leve rubor en sus mejillas) sí ella es mi compañera de equipo y también mi novia después de la muerte de Azuma-sensei pues nos hemos unido un poco

Si y de que forma (le brinda la misma sonrisita de rato) será mejor que te vayas o la harás enojar nos vemos y no olvides lo de mañana en la mañana ok

Hai descuide con su permiso

La quinta queda en su oficina satisfecha por haber molestado a una de las mentes más brillantes de Konoha, pero no puede evitar pensar en lo que sucede en aquella dimensión

Bueno será mejor que me calme después de todo confío en lo que Shikamaru dijo en eso de que ellos son parecidos a nosotros porque tienen nuestra misma esencia a menos eso espero (se levanta y mira por la ventana)

Yo confío que nada malo pasara con la creación de este nuevo universo

Ni bien termina de decir eso y llega Naruto azotando la puerta

Vieja necesito una misión para demostrarle al teme ese que yo soy mucho mejor que él(lo decía adquiriendo unas poses de ganador) desde que llego no deja de decirme que soy más débil pero…… me está escuchando vieja (grita de la manera en que siempre lo hace)

Pero la quinta le envía a volar por los cielos cortesía de aerolíneas Tsunade y le dice(mejor dicho le grita)

Fíjate bien a quien le llamas de esa manera y si sigues así yo misma me encargare de que no pases de ser un simple gennin

Mmm me pregunto si en aquella otra dimensión eres así de baka y perseverante se preguntaba mentalmente la quinta

**********************************************************************

Mientras que en el otro universo la quinta mejor dicho la alcaldesa de Konoha una de las ciudades más importantes en aquél país terminaba una reunión con Shikamaru el estratega numero uno que existe en A.N.B.U. es decir la Armada Nacional del Bienestar Unificado (puaj que nombre más horrible pero bueno solo voy a utilizar las siglas así que no importa mucho perdón pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió como nadie me ayuda pero sigan leyendo) sobre un fenómeno inusual de que un portal extraño se está abriendo y conecta dos mundos parecidos entre sí a lo cual acordaron restricción de entrada a cualquier civil y personal no autorizado (y básicamente en este mundo hablaron de lo mismo si ya saben eso de que son parecidos y que tienen la misma esencia y ya entendieron no? bueno continuemos con la historia en si porque he alargado mucho la introducción)

***********************************************************************

A lo que Shikamaru salía de la oficina de la alcaldesa, en las afueras del edificio municipal se encontraba una chica rubia alta usaba una minifalda de color morado con una blusa blanca que se ajustaba a su esbelta figura su cabello era corto y con un flequillo que dejaba ver sus bellos ojos azules (como lo usaba de pequeña en la serie) era la Doctora Ino Yamanaka así es afuera lo estaba esperando una de las mejores médicos esperando a Shikamaru

Hola Ino como estas no nos debíamos de encontrar en la cafetería que queda cerca a tu departamento

Si así era pero alguien (con tono molesto) no llegaba rápido y se me ocurrió que debía venir a verte aquí porque para ti solo existe el trabajo y a mí que me parta un rayo no es así detective Nara? (se da la vuelta muy enojada) no sé ni porque vine sabes algo mejor me voy no tenemos nada de que hablar

Rápidamente la sujeta y le dice

Si serás problemática si tú conoces muy bien como es la alcaldesa porque aparte del poder que tiene como alcaldesa de nuestra ciudad y del gran control que ejerce con los miembros de la Interpol (osea la policía no?) y los A.N.B.U. y todo porque su abuelo era el principal de ambas organizaciones y no contenta con ello también es una de las mejores médicos y tú lo sabes muy bien ya que te enseño todo lo que sabes en la universidad, debes saber por demás que es una señora muy difícil de tratar

Si tienes razón creo que volví a exagerar (se coloca una mano en la cabeza y cierra los ojos sacando la lengua como señal de "me equivoque" ya saben como en los anime) perdóname mi amor

Si lo sé pero nada quita mi retraso así que me dejas invitarte la cena mi bella novia

Mmm pues tendré que consultar con mi agenda (y saca un librito hecha la juguetona) estas de suerte ya que no tengo nada anotado solo una cosa que dice pasar tiempo con mi novio (y se cuelga de su cuello y lo besa tiernamente)

Una vez separados le dice

Pero ni loca voy a un restaurante vestida así será mejor mañana ok

Tsk pero yo quería salir contigo hoy así que (mira a su reloj) como son las seis de la tarde paso por ti a las ocho ¿te parece?

Vaya que si me quieres mucho pero está bien entonces me voy

Estás loca mujer yo te llevo vamos a mi auto

Que caballero he mi vida (y caminan agarrados de la mano hasta llegar al auto y Shikamaru le abre la puerta para que pase)

Mi amor, en verdad que adoro viajar en tu convertible

Si lo sé, sabes que se nota a leguas pero a veces me pregunto si me quieres a mi o a mi auto he?

Pues yo amo al dueño del auto sabes y lo besa muy fugazmente

Bueno ya llegamos paso por ti a las ocho ok

Si te espero hasta entonces (y se besan otra vez se nota que se quieren mucho)

Cuando ya bajó Ino del auto y entró a su departamento Shikamaru sacó un anillo muy bonito de su bolsillo

**P.O.V. Shikamaru **

De esta noche mi amor no pasa hoy te pido que unamos nuestras vidas para siempre porque aunque la muerte del inspector Azuma que fue nuestro maestro de artes marciales cuando éramos niños dejo una tristeza muy profundo de sanar tu compañía la lleno hasta el punto de que nos enamoramos y chouji nuestro mejor amigo siempre supo que íbamos a acabar juntos el siempre lo dijo y aun me acuerdo que cuando niños en verdad me molestaba esos comentarios pero ahora me agrada la idea de pasar mi vida unida a la tuya para siempre en matrimonio aunque tu carácter sea fuerte tu sonrisa me ha enamorado tal y como dijo en alguna ocasión mi padre

**FIN P.O.V. Shikamaru**

***********************************************************************

Mientras en la oficina de la alcaldesa estaba llegando el detective Naruto Uzumaki para informarle que quería el caso "Huracán verde" que trataba en atrapar al contrabandista de armas y drogas Orochimaru y su mano derecha Kabuto pero así mismo exigía que no le tocase en el mismo equipo que su amigo y rival Sasuke Uchiha porque él era el mejor

Por favor Tsunade-sama quiero ese caso apara mi para demostrarles todos que todavía sigo siendo el mejor y sobre todo para que ese teme entienda que yo soy mejor que él y que lo ocurrido en Hong-Kong fue un error de ambos y no sólo mía pero escúcheme bien no lo quiero en mi equipo a ese teme por favor se lo ruego (si ya sé desde cuando un Naruto tan respetuoso pero recuerden que es otra dimensión pero ciertas cosas no cambiarán)

Entiendo y si te dare ese caso y podrás escoger a tu equipo

Si que bien (y se pone a bailar de la alegría) quien es tu papi si quien es tu papi pues yo soy y yo soy el mejor

Ejem (tosió la alcaldesa para callarlo) pero si quieres el caso, Sasuke Uchiha debe estar en tu equipo como mínimo entendido (lo dijo con tono autoritario)

¿Qué? Por favor cualquier otro menos ese

No ya he dicho si no lo quieres que pena seguro habrán muchos más que quieran ese caso

Pero…… pero, (suspira) está bien

Y en ello entra Sasuke Uchiha

Veo que el cambio de look no te quita lo dobe he Naruto

No comiences teme

Ya basta (grita la alcaldesa) no comiencen ustedes con sus niñerías ya he dicho lo que tenían que saber ahora retírense y pongan en claro sus malentendidos largo de aquí (ordenó la alcaldesa con un tono que causa miedo a cualquiera)

Si dijeron al unísono y se fueran al balcón de la otra oficina

Veo Naruto que no cambias en nada

Si claro y tu tampoco Sasuke

Un silencio los envolvió, silencio que Sasuke rompió con una pregunta (si ya se…ya se desde cuando Sasuke rompe el silencio pero es otra dimensión recuerdan?)

Oye dobe recuerdas lo que paso hace dos años atrás

Si como olvidarlo parece que eso ocurrió ayer……………………

**Continuará……………………**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:** Y yo que quería que fuera una historia corta de un capitulo pero bueno hasta aquí si les gustó me lo hacen saber con reviews hasta la próxima ……………


	2. Chapter 2

Hola ya volví con una continuación más espero les guste

Y muchas pero muchas gracias por sus reviews en verdad no saben lo mucho que significó encontrar sus comentarios no saben casi salto mejor dicho sí salté me hubieran visto por acá me dijeron niña loca pero yo muy dulcemente les dije púdranse je je no dije eso pero algo así y que bueno que no les haya molestado el cambio de ambiente se los agradezco de corazón y para las tres primeras personas que me dejaron reviews les dedico este capítulo y espero que más personas lean pero saben aunque solo hubiera una sola persona lo continuaría hasta el final.

Cabe recalcar que los personajes no son míos porque el hecho de cambiarles de ambiente no significa que ya sean de mi propiedad así que una vez claro esto que les guste la continuación.

Anteriormente en Una Vida Paralela la Alcaldesa Tsunade asignó el caso "huracán verde" al detective Naruto pero con una condición que Sasuke estuviera en su mismo equipo como mínimo o de lo contrario no iba a poder participar en dicho caso…. que disfruten de la continuación de……………..

_**UNA VIDA PARALELA**_

_**RECUERDOS DEL PASADO**_

Ya basta (grita la alcaldesa) no comiencen ustedes con sus niñerías ya he dicho lo que tenían que saber ahora retírense y pongan en claro sus malentendidos, largo de aquí (ordenó la alcaldesa con un tono que causa miedo a cualquiera)

Sí…dijeron al unísono y se fueron al balcón de la otra oficina

***********************************************************************

Veo Naruto que no cambias en nada

Sí claro y tú tampoco Sasuke

Un silencio los envolvió, silencio que Sasuke rompió con una pregunta (si ya sé…ya sé desde cuando Sasuke rompe el silencio pero es otra dimensión ¿recuerdan?)

Oye dobe recuerdas lo que pasó hace dos años atrás

Sí (suspira) como olvidarlo…… parece que eso ocurrió ayer

**FLASH BACK**

Todos los policías, detectives e inspectores estaban reunidos en el puerto de Hong-Kong para poder atrapar a Orochimaru entre ellos estaban el estratega número uno si el mismísimo Shikamaru Nara planeando cada uno de los movimientos de la Interpol y A.N.B.U.,

Se encontraba Hinata y Neji Hyuga ambos expertos en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y conocen técnicas que sólo la muy distinguida familia Hyuga sabe ya que la mayoría de los Hyuga han formado parte de la seguridad ya sea en A.N.B.U. o en la Interpol y en su grupo también está Rock Lee otro experto en el combate libre y batallas cuerpo a cuerpo pero de otro estilo diferente al de la familia Hyuga

También contaban con la presencia de Ten-Ten una experta en armas y jefa del escuadrón de bombas (ya saben de ellos que pueden desactivar las bombas y detectarlas a tiempo) y Sakura e Ino que aparte de médicos también son parte de la policía pero solo si de atrapar a Orochimaru se trata de ahí solo se dedican a la salud

Con ellos estaban Kiba y Shino que eran los encargados de los escuadrones de los animales como los perros a cargo de Kiba y algunos insectos que podían pasar infiltrados por muchos lugares a cargo de Shino

Y los inconfundibles Sai y Chouji el primero era un reconocido pintor pero también era un experto en detectar los documentos falsos y gracias a él pudieron dar con Orochimaru en esta operación y Chouji que es un experto en combate también es un reconocido chef el mejor de todos los tiempos según sus críticos

Los infaltables Naruto y Sasuke con la dirección de los inspectores Maito Gai y Hatake Kakashi

**Shikamaru: **Escúchenme todos los secuaces se encuentran en los alrededores, así que Sakura y Sasuke pasen por ahí como una pareja que necesita una dirección y memoricen la alineación de los guardias entendido

**Sakura: **Pero… ¿y si nos atacan antes de realizar una pregunta?

**Shikamaru: **No te preocupes por nada a ellos no les conviene llamar la atención así que nada malo va a pasar vayan ahora mismo

**Sakura y Sasuke: **Entendido

Y se fueron con dirección al barco principal de acuerdo a las órdenes de Shikamaru

**Naruto: **Pero y nosotros………… ¿Qué hacemos?

**Shikamaru: **Por el momento esperar eso es todo

**Naruto: **No nada de eso me voy con ellos (y se fue corriendo sin dar oportunidad a que lo detengan)

**Todos: **Noooooooooooo (pero nada pudieron hacer)

**Shikamaru: **Esto pinta muy mal y va a ser muy problemático

**Ino: **Espero que te equivoques Shika porque tardaríamos mucho tiempo en volver a dar con ese maldito

Mientras Sasuke y Sakura hablaban con uno de los guardias Naruto llegaba a toda carrera y lamentablemente eso lo pudo apreciar Sasuke y cuando giró hacia uno de los secuaces de Orochimaru y vio que iba sacar algo le dio un golpe en la cara

Y así empezó la pelea en donde todos los escuadrones tuvieron que intervenir y Naruto se fue a toda carrera hacia el interior del barco, en compañía de Sasuke lograron entrar pero solo vieron un holograma

**Orochimaru: **Que pena mis jóvenes amigos pero gracias a sus patéticos malos entendidos pude escapar otra vez, sí verás Sasuke mi cómplice iba a sacar un mapa para ustedes y es posible que hoy me atraparan pero que bueno que gracias a ustedes me saliera con la mía suerte en la próxima si es que hubiera una segunda oportunidad ya ves Sasuke si no te hubieras ido de mi lado no estarías tan frustrado

Y el holograma desaparece

**Naruto: **Si ves teme todo esto es por tu maldita culpa por no confiar en mí

**Sasuke: **Pero tú no tenías porque venir con nosotros, tú desobedeciste las órdenes así que mi culpa no es

**Naruto: **Sí que la es

**Sasuke: **Que no

Y se van a los golpes y en eso entran sus compañeros de equipo para informar que todos se habían retirado y que Orochimaru se había escapado nuevamente

**Kakashi**: Ya basta con esto no resuelven nada lo mejor será volver a comenzar (y los separa)

**Naruto: **Pues bien,pero yo me quedo en Hong-Kong y así me evito estar cerca de ese teme y haré mis propias investigaciones

**Sasuke: **Me parece que es lo más inteligente que hayas pensado en toda la noche espero que tú única neurona no se vaya a quemar con semejante hazaña

Y Naruto regresa a verlo muy enojado y le dice

**Naruto: **Mira teme si no te hago nada es por respeto a tú esposa y al niño que tienen en casa así que con todos me voy y no me digan nada que ya sé lo que pasó esta noche y mil disculpas por lo ocurrido pero que quede claro que no sólo fue mi culpa

Y así Naruto se fue pero atrás de él una chica lo fue siguiendo hasta llegar a la parte superior del barco en donde pudieron hablar a solas un rato

**Hinata:** Na…… Naruto espérame por favor

**Naruto: **Emm Hinata ¿qué sucede? tú me vas a decir algo con lo referente a lo que sucedió

**Hinata: **No nada de eso verás………lo que pasa es que no quiero que te quedes aquí en Hong-Kong porque……………

**Naruto: **Porque te preocuparías por mi ¿verdad? (completó Naruto) en serio que eres una muy buena amiga

**Hinata: **Naruto para ti soy sólo una amiga ¿verdad? (si ya sé porque esta Hinata no tartamudea cuando habla con Naruto pero es que es otra dimensión y es más decidida porque así la necesito para esta obra que estoy creando así que no me odien por este cambio o por cualquier otro)

**Naruto: **¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres con eso Hinata?

**FIN FLASH BACK**

(No me odien pero más adelante continúo la conversación entre Naruto y Hinata de hace dos años OK)

En fin Naruto con una nueva aparición de ese Orochimaru debemos madurar y no ser tan infantiles como hace dos años

Pues no lo creo Sasuke no quiero trabajar contigo así que como no tengo nada más que hablar mejor me voy seguro tienes muchas cosas que hacer en tu casa con tú familia (le dio la espalda para irse y escuchó un)

Pero aunque no lo creas todos te necesitamos

Ja (se detiene y lo regresa a ver) no me convences pero intenta mañana porque seguro te vuelvo a ver see you my friend (y se va)

Al llegar abajo sube en su auto último modelo y se dirige hacia su departamento llega saluda al guardia y sube por el ascensor al piso 40 toma las llaves y entra, como ya era de noche decidió comer algo y se dirige hacia la alacena del comedor y se prepara un Ramen instantáneo su comida favorita era infaltable

Creo que mañana iré a Ichiraku para comer un buen plato de Ramen porque ya tiempo que no he probado uno de los platillos más exquisitos que existe en Konoha pensaba Naruto

¿Qué estarás haciendo Hinata en estos momentos? Aún tengo muy presente lo que me dijiste hace dos años

_**FLASH BACK**_

**Hinata: **Naruto para ti soy sólo una amiga ¿verdad? (si ya sé porque esta Hinata no tartamudea cuando habla con Naruto pero es que es otra dimensión y es más decidida porque así la necesito para esta obra que estoy creando así que no me odien por este cambio o por cualquier otro)

**Naruto:** ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres con eso Hinata?

**Hinata: **Aún no lo sabes……yo…… Naruto siempre estuve contigo cuando mas necesitabas de compañía yo estuve ahí para cuando Sakura eligió a Sasuke y no a tí. Estuve para salvarte en aquella ocasión en la que casi pierdo la vida, ya no te acuerdas que yo de pequeña siempre era muy tímida contigo y siempre me desmayaba con tu sola presencia y siempre te apoyaba en todo aún cuando no tuviera sentido, tu y yo nos perdimos juntos cuando le querías demostrar a Kiba que sabias orientarte mejor que él pero siempre perdimos pero yo te apoyé y sabes porque……… porque yo te………

**Naruto: **No sigas no digas lo que quieres decir seguro lo estas confundiendo

**Hinata: **Pero si no lo estoy confundiendo yo estoy muy segura de lo que digo yo te……

**Naruto: **Espera aunque lo digas no voy a cambiar de parecer me voy a quedar en Hong-Kong y……

**Hinata: **Entonces yo me quedo contigo no podría vivir lejos de ti

**Naruto: **No puedes hacer eso porque tú familia te daría la espalda y no soportaría eso pero te prometo una cosa yo te llamaré apenas decida algo sobre esto, gracias pero me harías más feliz si te fueras a Konoha y me ayudaras con datos sobre este caso por favor no quiero que sufras por mí

**Hinata: **Pero Naruto yo sin ti no sería la misma además yo……yo te………

**Naruto: **No sigas Hinatate prometo que te llamaré

Y se va corriendo y esta vez Hinata se queda llorando en el barco por no haberle podido decir cuánto lo amaba

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

En verdad que fue bueno volver a verte Hinata (y se coloca una mano en la mejilla derecha y cierra los ojos)

Y tampoco te culpo por lo que pasó esta mañana…………………

_**FLASH BACK**_

Un chico entraba por el edificio municipal y se detiene donde la secretaria

Buenos días Shizune-san como has pasado en estos dos años (y le dedica una sonrisa como ya saben ustedes)

Y la secretaria alza la vista sin poder creer lo que está viendo

He…………bue…buenos días Naruto yo he estado bien y tú que tal, veo que el cambio te sienta bastante bien (lo dijo con un tono bastante coqueto)

He bueno usted cree (y se coloca una coloca una mano sobre su nuca y le sonríe) yo creo que no es para tanto

Si lo es, no sé, yo dije lo que veo pero ya hablando serio que haces por aquí me imagino que tú debes ser la cita que espera la alcaldesa ¿verdad? ¿O me equivoco?

No nada de eso no te equivocas tú estás en lo cierto

Ha ya veo entonces ella ya sabía de tu regreso pero ¿desde cuándo lo sabe? y porque no lo ha dicho a nadie porque todos te extrañan desde que te fuiste nada ha sido igual ¿sabes?

Lo sé pero yo lo he pedido y bueno lo sabe desde una semana y me alegra que nadie lo sepa aún

Bueno déjame avisarle que ya estás aquí

Claro avísale yo espero nomas

Y Shizune le llama a la alcaldesa y le avisa que el detective Naruto Uzumaki estaba de regreso y quería saber si podía pasar a verla (silencio) y cuelga el teléfono

Bueno Naruto la Alcaldesa dice que ya puedes pasar y que…………… (Se queda muda al ver a la persona que bajaba por las escaleras que se encontraba a las espaldas de Naruto)

Naruto se da cuenta de ello y se gira y el también se queda atónito, mudo sin poder creer lo que veía en esos momentos

(Y una chica de cabello azulado con un ligero flequillo a su lado izquierdo, que llevaba puesta un short-falda de tela jean que hacia juego perfecto con su blusa negra con un ligero escote y un chaleco verde agua que la identificaba como miembro de A.N.B.U. y su maquillaje casi invisible acompañaba a la bella sonrisa casi angelical que realzaba su belleza, bajaba por la escaleras y justamente una luz casi angelical la acompañaba mientras bajaba y sobre todo la suave brisa que le llegaba del aire acondicionado le mecía suavemente sus cabellos)

("si ya sé no soy buena describiendo los trajes o situaciones como esta como ya se dieron cuenta pero la intención es lo que cuenta ¿no?")

Naruto ni siquiera reacciona y se queda mudo, inmerso en su propio mundo

Buenos días Hinata ¿cómo estás? (dice Shizune)

Buenos días Shizune-san (e ignora a Naruto por unos segundos para saludar a Shizune) estoy muy bien gracias por preguntar (y en ello regresa a mirar a Naruto y le dice)

Vaya pero si es el detective Naruto Uzumaki, cuando la alcaldesa me dijo que esperaba un viejo conocido sabia que se refería a ti, mmm ahora entiendo porque me dijo que viniera verte y que te llevara hasta su oficina (todo esto le dijo mientras le daba vuelta e él)

Sabes te ves mejor con el cabello largo (y se le acerca seductoramente) mmm y hueles bien (le acaricia la mejilla y le da una cachetada)

Recién en esos momentos Naruto reacciona y Shizune solo sonríe al presenciar esta escena

¿Qué? Pero porque el golpe no te entiendo dime es que………

Eso Naruto Uzumaki es por no haberme llamado cuando tú dijiste que me llamarías ¿o ya no lo recuerdas?

Y en eso Naruto baja la cabeza y no dice nada

Ya veo, entonces Shizune avísale a la alcaldesa que ya vamos para arriba ok

Si nos vemos (y se queda riendo mientras Naruto y Hinata suben)

Mientras ellos suben Naruto se detiene y jala a Hinata a una oficina vacía para hablar unos segundos y dice

He Hinata yo……… (Paf y recibe otra cachetada)

¿Quién te crees que eres? No ves que la Alcaldesa nos espera y sabes que a ella no le gusta esperar

Pero yo sólo quería pedir disculpas yo se que debía llamarte y en verdad lo lamento, yo pensé que si te llamaba te enojarías más conmigo y eso era algo que no quería además yo quería hablar contigo en persona y……

Vamos (dijo Hinata)

¿Qué?

Estás sordo que nos vamos he dicho esta es la oficina de Shikamaru y muy pronto llegará claro a menos que quieras verlo no hay problema pero me imagino que no quieres que nadie sepa de tu llegada verdad

Si tienes razón vamos

(Y salieron de ese lugar en dirección a la oficina de la Alcaldesa)

Sabes Naruto que Shikamaru e Ino se casan el siguiente verano

He así que ese vago se casa pero bueno yo ya me esperaba eso pero aun así no deja de sorprenderme

Si bueno ellos dos se aman y era algo inevitable ha es cierto sabes que yo soy la unión directa entre la Interpol y A.N.B.U. es decir ahora soy yo quién los va a conectar en los siguientes casos y si quieres información bueno ahora ya sabes a donde ir

Muchas gracias Hinata eres muy amable conmigo y………gracias por ello

Hinata se detiene y le dice ya llegamos (se prepara para abrir la puerta pero)

Espera (le dice Naruto) en verdad lamento no haberte llamado antes pero ¿podría compensártelo? por favor necesito tu perdón si quieres me arrodillo pero perdóname

Se gira y le sonríe

No te preocupes no es necesario que te arrodilles pero si quieres no me enojo (y una sonrisa aparece en su rostro)

Y en cuanto a perdonarte bueno no te preocupes porque yo si te perdono, sabes que yo no soy rencorosa

Pero a tu disculpa le falta algo pero es un buen comienzo espero que te des cuenta de que es lo que le falta ok pero yo ya te he perdonado si es eso lo que te preocupa (y le acaricia su mejilla y abre la puerta)

Hasta aquí te dejo nos vemos mañana (y le da un beso en la mejilla y se despide)

N/A: y ahí paso lo de Naruto exigiendo el caso digo por si acaso se perdieron

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

Je je fueron dos golpes que me siguen doliendo (y se toca la mejilla que recibieron los 2 golpes)

Pero en fin ya mañana será otro día (se para de la silla y se prepara para dormir)

**********************************************************************

Eran las 6:30 de la mañana y por el cuarto de Naruto empezó a sonar Boulevard of broken dreams del celular de este y empezó a darse vueltas en la cama cuando boom se cae de la cama

He… ¿qué? que pasa Interpol alto (y se pone en guardia para pelear) que pasa y esa canción ha es una fiesta para mi, Hinata ven bailemos y coge la escoba y se pone a bailar

Oye Hinata estas muy flaca casi eres palo nomas (mientras sujeta la dizque cintura de la supuesta Hinata ) y el dj que pasó se durmió que no cambia de música porque esa no sirve (y el celular sigue y sigue sonando y de repente boom Naruto se tropieza y cae y esta vez sí se despierta

Y que hago con la escoba haaaaaaaaa mi celular donde esta que no te encuentro al fin ya esta esperen… esperen ya me calmo y se lanza a la cama y dice

Alo ¿quién es?

Oye dobe no ves la hora que es ya debías estar en camino porque a las 7:00 en punto te reúnes con la alcaldesa o ya se murió tu única neurona je…je

No seas teme Sasuke y para tu información ahí estaré (y cuelga)

Y ahora como llego………………………(se preguntaba Naruto)

_**Continuará……………………..**_

N/A: Si otro capi que termino que alegría pero me gustaría que me dieran más reviews porfa no sean malos o malas para saber si debo continuar o dejarlo ya! Perdón estos eran 2 capítulos pero como no se me ocurrió subtitulo alguno mejor los uní y ya bueno intente ponerle comedia pero no se si se rieron o sonrieron con lo que escribí pero me inspiré en mi ñaño él cuando está de sonámbulo siempre se pone a bailar con la escoba. Pero bueno como ya dije aunque solo hubiera una persona yo continuaría hasta el final pero si me gustaría encontrar más reviews porque soy nueva en esto y es la primera vez que publico historias pero bueno nos vemos en la siguiente continuación bueno si les gustó ¿no? see you my friends


	3. Chapter 3

Hola todos con Quiero agradecerles por seguir leyendo mi historia Puede aburrir pero me alegra que sigan leyendo porque a mi me parece un gran trabajo bueno si yo no me alabo nadie lo hace je je no es broma si me han dicho que es un buen trabajo sino no continuaría ¿no creen?

Ha y otro punto que todos los que leen mis historias se Dieron cuenta y es que se me Duplico la primera parte y quiero pedir disculpas por lo sucedido, sinceramente no sé qué hice y creo que hay una explicación y esa es que la tecnología no se lleva conmigo je je Y no exagero de veras, Veran Cuando cree esta página tampoco sé como lo hice pero lo hice je je Y cuándo puse los datos en mi perfil si adivinaron tampoco sé como lo hice pero lo hice y al subir las dos historia bueno ya me ubicaba pero para subir La Continuación 2 días y no exagero 2 días para saber cómo se hace y Cuando menos lo esperaba hice un click en donde no era y por eso se Duplico la primera parte y lo primero que dije Fue ¿Por qué a mí? Pero ya, me hubieran visto una gotita de sudor al estilo anime eso era lo que me faltaba pero bueno como dicen por ahí echando a perder se aprende verdad pues ya lo eché un Asi que perder espero no vuelva a ocurrir esto bueno Nada Puede empeorar de Lo que ya está mejor pero no digo nada

Y finalmente todos los personajes pero todos los personajes no me pertenecen y Aunque les haya cambiado de ambiente no significa que me he adueñado de los personajes solo quería cambiarles un poquito su estilo

Y con ustedes ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

_**¿Por qué a mí?**_

Y que hago con la escoba haaaaaaaaa mi celular dónde estás que no te encuentro al fin ya esta esperen ... esperen ya me calmo y se lanza a la cama y dice

Aló ¿quién es?

Oye dobe no ves la hora que es ya debías estar en camino Porque a las 7:00 en punto te reúnes con la Alcaldesa o ya se murió tu única neurona ... je je

No seas y Sasuke teme para tu información ahí estaré (y cuelga)

Y ahora ¿cómo llego? (se preguntaba el rubio Mientras Rápidamente se cambiaba de ropa, se daba un baño y tomaba un desayuno rápido pero vio el reloj y ya colocaba las 6:45)

Queeeeeeeeeee No Puede ser ¿Por qué a mí? ¿Por qué a mí? Maldito teme si hubieras llamado antes esto no Estaría pasando pero Aunque tambien es mi culpa pero nada yo había dejado la alarma con una hora de anticipación y que pasó (cuando ... ... ...)

Ring ring ring sonó el despertador

Queeeeeeeeeee debes estar de broma (y coge al despertador y maldice lo) ¿Por qué a mí? Y lo suelta al suelo

Será mejor que me vaya mejor y tomaré mi convertible es más rápido y ojala no haya trafico para llegar al menos con los medios de comunicación hora de retraso y por favor si hay alguien allá arriba que aun me quiera vivo por favor calmen a la Alcaldesa para que no me mate

El reloj colocaba las 7 en punto Cuando salió a toda prisa en su convertible con dirección al edificio municipal y para calmar un poco sus nervios y puso la radio sonaba la canción de Savage Garden "Animal Song" (no es culpa de Naruto pero yo adoro un dúo de este) Dios ¿Por qué a mí? Si no me quieres no me lo demuestres Así o quieres que te vaya a Hacer compañía allá arriba (y miraba el cielo) Porque A este paso moriré sin poder y Decirle A que Hinata ... ... ... ... ... un boom Estrello auto lo

************************************************** *************************************

Media hora más tarde llegaba Naruto a toda prisa y pasó por la recepción y se encontró con ella Shizune y al verlo sucio, sudado y para colmo con un volante en la Mano Solo atino a preguntar

¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué llegas en ese estado? Es que has estado tomando tan temprano y veras que tienes hoy Reunión con todos los de tu equipo, bueno cuando Estaban en el caso anterior, hace dos años que por cierto ya Están arriba y sobre todo con la Alcaldesa

No hay tiempo para esto Shizune no ves que llego tarde y hoy muero (y se dirigía Preocupado más que nunca al saber que ya llegaron todos)

Ja ja se ríe Shizune

De que te ries ¿de mi mala suerte? o ¿Qué te causa chiste? (Se detuvo y la miro con una cara muy serio, triste y por que no asustados)

No hay nada de eso lo que pasa es que la Alcaldesa aun no llega y además detective Naruto la Reunión era a las 8 en punto y si vas a morir hoy no Va a ser por llegar tarde sino llegar por la ESA en Condición de borracho perdido

Queeeeeeeeeee (y se cae Al estilo animé ustedes saben ¿cómo no?)

Se levanta enojado y se dirige hacia arriba Específicamente a la Oficina de la Alcaldesa

Ese teme me va a escuchar, se cree que haciendo chistes como ese hoy si muero muere el primero (se lograba escuchar Mientras Subía Para alcanzar el elevador)

Me parece que la Reunión va a estar interesante Así que yo también voy pero necesito un reemplazo veamos

Por favor Moegi reemplázame Por unos momentos ok

Pero es que ... ... ... ... ...

Nada de peros solo por favor te pido por esto hoy además el alcalde que soy tu un poco mas de respeto para los Mayores

Está bien, está bien solo por hoy se

Descuida Si ya vuelvo

Bueno supongo que tendré que Decirle un Konohamaru que me espere un poco más para nuestra cita (PENSABA Moegi)

(Pero eso ya es otra historia y seguro no quieren saber ¿verdad?)

Ya en la oficina de la Alcaldesa Naruto Entró completamente enojado con una cara de Poços amigo Pera esa mirada Dirigida efectividad de Sasuke

Tu, tu debes estar feliz ¿no? (y lo cogía por el cuello de la camisa y Cuando lo Iba a golpear la puerta se abre y todo queda en silencio)

Perdón pero Quería saber toda la historia por eso la vid (dijo Shizune)

**Sakura:** Si es cierto Naruto a los años que te vemos Bienes y en estas condiciones ¿Estuviste tomando? o ¿qué demonios?

**Naruto:** Se Tienen razón (y suelta a) Sasuke perdón a todos no era mi Intención dar esta imagen Después de 2 años de no vernos pero ... ... ... Todo es culpa del teme (y lo señala acusadoramente)

**Sasuke:** Mi culpa (lo dijo en un tono bastante arrogante) parece que es lo único que sabes decir o tu neurona no sabe más palabras

**Naruto: **Ya verás teme por tu culpa me paso la desgracia más grande del universo (y se acercaba para golpearlo Cuando la puerta se Abria nuevamente pero ahora todos se ponían firmes al ver de quien se Trataba y cuando digo todos es Porque Naruto y Sasuke Están incluidos También )

**Tsunade: **Se puede saber que rayos Ocurre en mi oficina y tu Naruto que manera es esa de Venir a una Reunión de esta magnitud es o que ya quieres morir (todo lo dijo y alzando la voz Cuando se dirigía a Naruto Parecía que lo iba a matar)

**Naruto: **No es eso Tsunade-sama lo que pasa es que ... ... ... ...

**Tsunade: **ha estado tomando Pero no es excusa para venir en SEE Fachas en que estabas pensando (y lo alzaba de la camisa)

**Naruto: **no ... ... no es nada de ... ... de eso de veras Lo que pasó es que tuve un accidente con mi auto fango y (y le muestra el volante del auto)

**Todos:** ¿Qué pasó?

Y Tsunade lo suelta para que explique lo que pasó

**Tsunade: **Espero que el accidente no haya sido por andar conduciendo borracho (lo dijo con un tono un tanto calmado pero Aun así amenazante era)

**Naruto: **No esta exactamente verán mañana a 6:30 de la mañana las Sasuke llamo para decirme que me apurara Porque la Reunión era a las 7:00 en punto y yo recién me levantaba que se me olvido de todo especialmente de que la Reunión era a las 8:00 y no a las 7:00 en solitario que me Apure en vestirme y todo eso y cogí mi convertibles Porque es más rápido que el otro y prendí la radio para calmarme y PENSABA que nada podia ser peor error, pero me equivoque Porque empeoro

**Flashback**

Dios ¿Por qué a mí? Si no me quieres no me lo demuestres Así o quieres que te vaya a Hacer compañía allá arriba (y miraba el cielo) Porque A este paso moriré sin poder y Decirle A que Hinata ... ... ... ... ... un boom Estrello auto lo

Pero que demonios oye fíjate mejor (y sacaba la cabeza para seguir gritándole pero Empieza a perder el control del auto y es que la carretera Estaba Resbalosa)

Y choca contra una señal de alto y se detiene

Bueno al menos no paso nada malo (y la venta del auto) Esto no empeorar puede (ni bien termina de decir eso y la señal de alto que cae Encima del auto destruye todo el parabrisas, por tanto Fue el golpe que el volante se salió de CAE y en las manos de Naruto

Mi auto Noooooooooooo ¿Por qué a mí? Todo menos mi auto favorito Noooooooooooo (y cae al suelo ARRODILLADO ya saben cómo)

**Fin Flashback**

**Sakura: **Pero al menos estas vivo, sano y salvo y con un buen mecánico Todo Estará Bien

**Shikamaru:** Pero ¿Qué estaba resbalosa por la carretera 25? Porque me imagino que la ESA FUE LA verdad que tomaste

**Naruto: **SI ESA FUE LA que tome maldita la hora en que la tomé Y Estaba Resbalosa Porque habían peces en la carretera

**Sakura: **Shikamaru: si no ves que habían ... ... ... ¿Qué dijiste? Peces

**Naruto: **Si habían montones de peces por todos lados (Y hacia señas de un extensor de sus brazos los lados) y de todos los tamaños y yo no pude hacer nada

En eso se Cayeron todos para atrás (menos Shino) al estilo animé Y después de ello se estallaron de la risa

**Kiba: **je je y pretendes que nos creamos ese cuento me parece que te fumaste de las baratas je je

**Sakura: **Na-ru-que lo vas a pagar caro por tu mentira y yo que me empezaba una preocupar por ti baka y se ajustaba los guantes para darle un golpe pero la voz de Shino la detuvo

**Shino: **mira esto Sakura (y le mostraba El Periódico)

**Sakura: **¿Qué? Pero entonces

**Shino:** Naruto Lo que dijo es verdad, hoy en la mañana aproximadamente a las 6.45 por esa carretera se Estrello Llevaba el camión que los peces al supermercado y se produjo una gran congestión y accidentes

**Naruto: **Ya ven pero yo no miento Cuando dije que esto no podia empeorar y un piano cae Encima de mi auto

**Todos: **Un ¿Qué?

**Naruto: **Un piano piano eso fue lo que cayó sobre la parte trasera de mi auto

**INO: **Pero que un piano en la carretera hacia o mejor dicho de donde salió para caerle Encima de tu carro

**Naruto: **No se no me pregunten de donde salió lo único que se ahora es que las puertas no abren Porque ya no hay puertas, que los vidrios de las ventanas Están rotos, el parabrisas que esta en el mismo estado que las ventanas que las ruedas no giran que la bocina no hace ruido que la radio no sirve y que huele a pescado todo el auto y que de ahora en adelante la música de piano n º Será lo mismo y que no quiero probar pescado en lo que me quede de vida y para colmo arreglarlo me saldrá más caro Así que tendré que comprar un nuevo auto

**Kiba:** Pero en serio no hay nada que no te sirva

**Naruto: **Pues ... ... ... El volante está bien si no me crees míralo

**Kiba:** Bueno a menos ya tienes un recuerdo que

Y todos estallan de risa

**Chouji:** ja ja no te preocupes al mal tiempo buena cara toma llegado mi sándwich de pescado

**Naruto: **Amigo que acabo de decir de comer pescado

**Chouji: **Pero no creí que en lo Decias serio

**INO: **Vamos chouji Déjalo si no quiere comer entonces tal vez quiera salir a Algún lado

**Naruto: **Una al cine donde

**INO: **Al considerando de gran maestro de la ONU

**Naruto: **No digas me toca el piano (lo dijo en un tono desinteresado)

**INO: **je je si

**Naruto: **Paso, ya nunca más el pescado o recitales de piano para mí y lo digo en serio de veras (y se cruzaba de brazos y cerraba los ojos)

Shizune Y todos se REIAN incluyendo a la Alcaldesa y

**Tsunade: **Bueno, bueno ya estuvo bueno calma todo el mundo (y todos se calmaron)

**Naruto: **ha pero teme escucha tú me compras mi nuevo auto ya que tu chistecito le costó muy caro a mi pobre auto

**Sasuke: **Bueno, bueno no voy a discutirlo el próximo mes vamos a comprarlo pero solo si aceptas ir en el mismo caso que todos nosotros

**Naruto: **Si no hay de otra

**Tsunade: **Entonces eso es un si

**Naruto: **Eso significa que el teme comprará mi nuevo auto y que yo seré el líder de este equipo entendido

**Todos:** Ya que mas da

**Naruto: **ha y por cierto teme tú me debes un traje de 500 dólares También ya que todo Indicaba Cuando no poder empeorar ja empeoro y me cae gotas de lodo del otro auto que choca con mi pobre y por esquivarlo convertibles mi chaqueta se enreda en la puerta del otro auto y se rompe y si estoy aquí es un taxi porque me trajo hasta acá y hasta la cuenta del taxi me debes

**Sasuke:** Descuida dobe ya te llevo de compras Porque ya aceptaste estar con todos nosotros

**Naruto: **Y bien para que esta Reunión era que Tsunade-sama

**Tsunade: **convencerte de unirte a nuestro equipo y ya está ya aceptaste y ya todos y irse Pueden Pueden tomarse el día libre y sobre todo tu Naruto y un baño que la fecha no solo el auto apesta un pescado (y se tapa la nariz de ADEMAN haciendo que apesta )

**Kiba:** Justo iba a decir eso Ven vamos Naruto yo te llevo a tu casa

**Todos: **Nos vemos mañana compañero (y se quedan riendo Hinata pero una vez que se fuera Naruto se calmo y es que en verdad Estaba preocupada por Naruto ya que Todavía lo seguía amando

**Naruto: **¿Por qué a mí? Este día no Podría empeorar más de lo que ya esta

**Kiba: **Bueno sube al auto para que quieres y veas que soy buen amigo no voy a ir por la carretera 25 (Y se reia)

**Naruto: **Como si eso fuera a Ayudar

**Kiba: **Ya, ya cálmate Hablemos de otra cosa mmm aaaah déjame ver si sabias que Hinata se casa el próximo mes

**Naruto: **¿Qué? No hablas en serio_ MI_ Hinata no SE PUEDE Casar Noooooooooooo ¿Por qué a mí? Justo Cuando PENSABA que nada podia empeorar me dices esto no saber Hinata Se Puede Casar pecado que yo la amo ¿Por qué a mí?

**CONTINUARÁ ... ... ... ..**

Hola todos antes que nada mis más sinceros agradecimientos a todos los que me dieron una razón más para continuar esta historia

Y esta es mi despedida de aquí nos veremos en mínimo un mes ya no va a ser tan seguido la presentación de mis trabajos pero ahora tendré que hacer que ver en mis horas libres de la U verán si yo no tomo Porque solo hay seis Ingles NIVELES y yo ya los aprobé Porque di un examen de ubicación como dije soy la mejor en ese idioma que soy el mejor, supongo que leeré sus historias mientras tanto que Va a ser muy bueno no? Y así seguiré Utilizando el Internet de mi Universidad y en esta parte Trate de dejarlo en una parte Sumamente interesante bueno yo le Tenía otro Titulo a esta capitulo pero se me Duplico Cuando el otro capítulo que nuevamente pido disculpas y dije ¿Por qué a mí? Se me Ocurrió cambiarle totalmente y darle un giro de mala suerte al pobre de mi querido Naruto

Bueno espero verlos nuevamente en el siguiente capítulo y ojala haya más personas pero de que me quejo sabia que tal vez no les guste el cambio pero aun Así lo hice y que bueno con los que me conocen y quieren nos vemos en un mes perdón pero leeré SUS HISTORIAS ok bye.


	4. Chapter 4

¡Konichiwa! ¿Cómo están todos?, espero que bien, como la crisis me ha llegado, y se me vinieron ideas para esta historia, pues ya estoy de regreso para ver que les parece, bueno sin más palabras solo diré que los personajes no me pertenecen y que solo los tomo para entretenerme un rato y que mi imaginación vuele por un rato, solo espero que regrese pronto para seguir con la otra historia pero ¡ya! Con ustedes…

_**Capítulo 4 **_

_**¿Una primera cita?**_

**Kiba: **¡Ya!, ya cálmate, hablemos de otra cosa, mmm déjame ver, aaaah si, sabias que Hinata se casa el próximo mes

**Naruto: **¿Qué? No hablas en serio_ MI_ Hinata no se puede casar Noooooooooooo ¿Por qué a mí? Justo cuando pensaba que nada podía empeorar me dices esto, Hinata no se puede casar sin saber que yo la amo ¿Por qué a mí?

Y de repente el auto, se detiene y a Naruto le cae todos los discos que Kiba traía en la parte de arriba de su auto (No sé cómo se llama esa parte, pero ustedes ya me entienden)

**Kiba: **¿Cómo está eso de que tú amas a Hinata?

**Naruto: **Solo no me digas que tú te casas con ella, te lo suplico, por lo menos hoy no y se inclinaba hacia abajo con la cabeza entre las piernas

**Kiba: **Vaya, vaya esto no me lo esperaba, pero…si tú la amabas ¿Por qué nunca la llamaste?

**Naruto: **¡Porque soy un tonto!, porque no me quise dar cuenta de que ella estuvo ahí para apoyarme cuando Sakura eligió a Sasuke, siempre estuvo ahí cuando la necesité y yo no estuve cuando ella me necesitaba, soy un tonto, que ahora no se da cuenta de lo que perdió, ni siquiera lo pude decir, ya la perdí y nuevamente se coloco en la misma posición de rato

Y Kiba al oír eso no aguanto la carcajada

**Naruto: **¡Se puede saber cuál es la gracia!

**Kiba: **¡Cálmate1 que solo fue una broma, no sabía que te pondrías tan mal, mírate estabas a punto de llorar je je, pero sí te digo algo, hay muchos que la pretenden, e incluso yo, ¡pero descuida! que ya entendí que ella solo me mira como un amigo, pero… Gaara no lo entiende y es el único que sigue en la lucha así que sí quieres un consejo, no vayas tan lento, porque si la podrías perder

Pero Naruto estaba en estado d shock que solo pudo escuchar que era una broma y aun no lo podía creer

**Naruto: **Podrías repetirlo

**Kiba: **¿Qué cosa?

**Naruto: **¡No te hagas el tonto!

**Kiba: **Je je si te vas poner así no te digo nada y se cruza de brazos

**Naruto: **¿Por favor? Es que no lo puedo creer

**Kiba: **¿Qué no puedes creer? ah, ya sé, no crees que Hinata no se va a casar, ¡pero es cierto!, te lo aseguro, pero Gaara todavía está detrás de ella, así que mejor dile que la amas porque aun estoy seguro de que ella todavía te ama

**Naruto: **Es en serio

**Kiba: **Sí te vas a poner en ese plan, mejor te llevo a un psiquiátrico, y con el estado en el que estás seguro y te reciben je je y encendía el auto para irse en dirección al departamento de Naruto

**Naruto: **¡Déjate de payasadas! Y vamos a mi departamento, que tengo que arreglarme para poner las cosas en claro con hinata y colocar en su lugar a Gaara

**Kiba: **Ja ja ja poner en su lugar a Gaara, eso estuvo bueno ja ja ja

**Naruto: **¿¡Y ahora cual es el chiste!?

**Kiba: **el chiste es que lo de Gaara también es broma, pero en que cabeza va a entrar que Gaara siendo uno de tus mejores amigos se va a meter con la chica que ha estado enamorada de ti, bueno, es cierto que al principio sí, pero Hinata le pidió que le ayudase con Matsuri, para que le enseñase a controlar armas y pues…digamos que la alumna y el profesor se enamoraron

**Naruto: **entonces… ¿no hay ningún hombre que la pretenda?

**Kiba: **No, ella se ha encargado de poner los puntos sobre las íes, y por eso puedes estar tranquilo, a menos por un tiempo, ya que si dejas pasar mucho tiempo, ella podría enamorarse de otro y ahí sí que no sabría que decirte

**Naruto: **¡Al fin! Ya llegamos gracias por traerme y gracias por la información, y el consejo

**Kiba: **cuando quieras, pero te recuerdo una cosa más hoy en la tarde tenemos reunión nuevamente, así que trata de llegar presentable esta vez je je y se va en el auto

**Naruto: **¡Maldito Kiba espera a que te vea otra vez! Le gritaba, pero en fin ya no hay nada que hacer lo mejor será que vaya a ver que hacer con este olor

* * *

Mientras Hinata había ido con Sakura a una cafetería, porque ella la había invitado después de la salida de Naruto

Dime Hinata, ¿Aun lo amas verdad?

¿He? Que tan obvia soy

Y Sakura le sonríe, tu y yo sabemos que el único que no se da cuenta es Naruto, porque de ahí todos ya se dieron cuenta

Entonces no soy tan obvia ¿he? Y sonríe

Vamos Hinata ese Naruto es un necio, pero creo que si te ama

Yo también pensaba lo mismo pero…

Nada de peros, hoy tenemos reunión con la quinta otra vez y podrías aprovechar…

No estoy segura Sakura, tal vez él ya se olvido de mí y yo no quiero sufrir de nuevo

No, no, no Hinata, se me ocurre que ustedes deberían llegar un poco más temprano y dependiendo de lo que suceda ahí, tú decides ok

Pero…

Nada, ya está decidido

¿Y quién le avisa?

Simple, y Sakura saca su celular y llama a Kiba

Alo ¿Kiba? ¿Cómo estás? dime ¿ya llego Naruto a su departamento?

_Hola, Sakura estoy bien y si ya llegó_

¡En serio!, que bien, y dime ¿le dijiste lo de la reunión?

_Si, si le dije, _

¡Bien! Y ¿le dijiste la hora?

_¡No!, se me olvido pero ya le aviso ahorita_

¡No! no, no te preocupes hazme un favor, mejor dicho a Hinata dile que la reunión será a las 3 de la tarde

_¿A las tres?, por qué lo cambiaron_

No, lo que pasa es que quiero que se encuentren un rato a solas ¿me entiendes?

_Ah, ya veo, entonces la reunión si es a las 5 ¿verdad?_

Si descuida la reunión sigue para las 5 de la tarde, pero ¿le podrías decir eso?

_Descuida, yo le aviso no hay problema_

¡En serio!, muchas gracias, entonces nosotros nos vemos a las 5 pero le dices a Naruto que la reunión es a las 3 ok

_Bien, entonces no te preocupes todo sea por mi amiga, ya le digo y chao_

¡Listo! Gracias y chao

¿Qué te dijo?

Dijo que lo hará

No creo que haya sido una muy buena idea

Descuida, tienen 2 horas para ustedes antes de que lleguen, lo puedes llevar al parque o a algún lugar para que platiquen y arreglen las cosas

Pero…

¿Que dije de los peros?

Esta bien, lo hare, solo espero que nada malo pase

¿Qué podría salir mal?

No lo sé

Entonces

¿Entonces qué?

¡Vamos de compras!

¿Qué?

Claro, necesitas algo que lo impresione a primera vista y por eso nos vamos

Sakura yo…

Nada, vamos además queda muy cerca de aquí, la cuenta por favor—dijo Sakura muy emocionada al camarero

Y Hinata suspira, nunca cambia—pensó ella para sí misma

¿Sucede algo Hinata?

No nada, tienes razón, vamos

Así se habla, amiga

Y después de pagar lo consumido se fueron con dirección al centro comercial

Una vez que llegaron fueron de inmediato a la sección de ropa para damas y se probaron de todo, sobre todo Hinata, porque Sakura le traía un montón de ropa, desde minifaldas, vestidos, pantalones a la cadera, fue tanta la ropa que Hinata le decidió poner un alto

¡Ya! Sakura, me traes tanta ropa, que no me la voy a poder probar en un solo día

Pero, mira este conjunto

Y lo que Hinata vio le gusto, era un jean de color negro a la cadera y ciertos detalles plateados y una blusa de color fucsia con hilos plateados y venia con un chaleco de color negro y letras plateadas

Vaya, Sakura, me gusta mucho

¡Verdad que si!, y mira con aquellas sandalias fucsia quedaría perfecto

Sí, me lo voy a probar

Y Hinata se metió al probador y después de unos minutos…

¿Cómo se me ve?

Se te ve precioso, si Naruto no cae ante tu belleza o está ciego o es del otro equipo je je

No le digas así, bueno me llevo esto, ¿Nos vamos?

Tan pronto

Ya son las 11 y si quiero estar perfecta ya debo irme

¡Bien! por ese lado te apoyo

* * *

Mientras Kiba estaba llamando a Naruto para avisarle la hora de la reunión

Alo ¿Quién es?—dijo Naruto

_Hasta que al fin respondes ¿qué hacías?_

Ah eres tu Kiba, para tu información me estaba bañando y ver si así se me quitaba este olor a pescado

_Ya, me parece bien pero creo que el olor tan desagradable me parece que no se te quitara nunca_

No molestes y ¿para qué me llamabas?

_Si es cierto lo que pasa es que rato se me olvidó decirte que la reunión es a las 3 de la tarde_

Ha si es cierto yo ya te iba a llamar entonces gracias por avisarme y nos vemos allá

_Si claro, que tengas suerte chao_

Oye como que suerte ¡Hey! pero Kiba ya había colgado

Bueno, con este baka, pero ya son las 11 será mejor que coma un poco y me aliste para irme no quiero que nadie se lleve una mala impresión de mi y…sobre todo…no quiero que Hinata piense mal de mi

Y el tiempo transcurrió muy rápidamente y Hinata estaba lista, gracias a la ayuda de Ino, Ten-Ten y Sakura

¡Listo! Estas perfecta—dijo Sakura

¡Sí! más bella imposible—comento Ten-Ten

Te ves muy linda y si ese Naruto no se da cuenta, ¿cómo que ya debemos preocuparnos? ¿No creen?—dijo Ino

¡Por favor!, no me pongan más nerviosa

Descuida te ves increíble y seguro lo impactas, no te preocupes—dijo Ten-Ten

Eso espero

Bien ya debes irte, ¿recuerdas el plan?—dijo Sakura

Si, descuida, lo recuerdo muy bien

Entonces suerte dijeron todas a trío

Gracias y nos vemos luego

Nos cuentas todo con lujo de detalles Hinata—dijo Ino

Si lo hare no se preocupen

* * *

Mientras con Naruto

Bien ya es hora de irme y…mejor tomo un taxi

* * *

Después de unos minutos llego Hinata primera y de inmediato fue a hablar con Shizune

Buenas tardes Shizune-san ¿cómo ha pasado?

Vaya Hinata yo no estoy tan bien como tu ¿A dónde es la fiesta?

Y Hinata sonríe, lo que pasa es que me voy a encontrar con Naruto…

De razón y ¿Por qué vienes acá?

Lo que pasa es que a Naruto le dijeron que la reunión es a las 3 para que venga temprano y quiero que usted le diga lo del cambio y que a mí y a él no nos avisaran y yo aprovecho de ello para llevarlo al parque

¿Pero y si se da cuenta?

No lo hará, por ello yo me encargo ¿Lo haría? Por favor

Y Shizune suspira está bien lo hare, pero no me hago cargo de la reacción de Naruto

Descuide de ese detalle yo me encargo y gracias, como que yo me voy por acá ¿si?, para que no me vea

Está bien pero no te alejes

Descuide y se fue a esconder por atrás de la puerta del recibidor

Y ni bien Hinata se esconde Naruto aparece, bien arreglado, y muy bien perfumado

Buenas tardes Shizune-san ¿Cómo estás?

Hola Naruto, veo que no estoy mejor que tú, es que acaso ¿tienes una cita?

¡No!, nada que ver, pero después de lo de esta mañana…pues…

Si ya te entendí ¿Y que haces aquí tan temprano?

¿Temprano? La reunión no es a las 3

Yo…creo que no te han avisado ¿cierto?

Si me avisaron, Kiba me dijo que la reunión es a las 3

Si pero después nosotros avisamos que la reunión cambio de hora y dijimos que nosotros nos encargábamos de avisar a todos, tal vez por eso nadie te aviso a ti

¿Pero qué?....

Disculpa Naruto-kun ¿Qué sucede?

Y Naruto se quedo de piedra porque sabía que aquella voz le pertenecía a Hinata y cuando regreso a verla, se sorprendió, estaba más bella que nunca, aquella blusa resaltaba su figura y dejaba ver un poco de su piel en la parte de la cintura y llevaba un chaleco negro en sus brazos, su peinado con el flequillo a un lado y ahora estaba ondulado, y el maquillaje que apenas se notaba era perfecto, definitivamente Naruto estaba en el cielo con solo verla

Naruto-kun ¿Pasa algo malo? ¿Estás bien?—dijo Hinata

Sí, estoy bien, Hinata te ves increíblemente bella y aun así es muy poco para describirte, no creo que hayan palabras humanas para describir lo hermosa que te ves

Y Hinata se sonroja un poco, muchas gracias naruto-kun, pero ¿que sucede aquí?

Y Naruto no le respondía

Shizune-san, buenas tardes me podría decir ¿que sucede? ¿Y la reunión?

¿Tampoco te avisaron a ti Hinata?—dijo Naruto

He ¿avisarme? ¿De qué?

De que cambiaron de hora y ahora la reunión es a las 5 ¿Se puede saber que quieren que haga con 2 horas de mi tiempo?

Yo…no sé –dijo Shizune

Naruto, podríamos ir al parque ¿te parece bien?—dijo Hinata

¿Ir al parque? tu y yo ¿juntos?

Si no quieres yo te entiendo

No nada de eso claro que quiero

Bien, entonces vamos –dijo Hinata nos vemos luego Shizune-san

Vamos y le toma de la mano, hasta luego Shizune-san

Hasta luego y procuren no llegar tarde y se quedo sonriendo

Me alegra por ellos dos, ojala todo le vaya bien en su cita

_**Continuará…………**_

**N/A:** Bien, creo que ya era hora de subir la continuación de esta historia, por los poquitos que la leen y porque a mí no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias. Sin más que decirles los veo en la próxima ok bye


	5. Chapter 5

Hola, que tal, antes que nada también se me hace justo subir otra continuación de esta historia antes de navidad y porque también hay mas lectores, les agradezco por darle una oportunidad a esta historia, bueno antes que nada quiero decir algo, lo que sucede es que la historia es el resultado de ver El medallón, por eso saque lo de la INTERPOL je je, pero no es copia ¡he! y si no me creen véanla y verán que lo que digo es cierto, mí historia no tiene nada que ver con esa película, solo saque la idea de que sean policías y por eso es el resultado de ello, de ahí solo saque algunas escenas y las coloque acá, bueno solo quería decir eso y que los personajes no me pertenecen, como todos ya saben eso, tal vez los aburra, pero es necesario decirlo ok, bueno sin más les dejo con…

_**Capítulo 5**_

_**Una primera cita, parte 2**_

Naruto, podríamos ir al parque ¿te parece bien?—dijo Hinata

¿Ir al parque? tú y yo ¿juntos?

Si no quieres, yo te entiendo

No nada de eso claro que quiero

Bien, entonces vamos –dijo Hinata nos vemos luego Shizune-san

Vamos—dijo Naruto y le toma de la mano, hasta luego Shizune-san

Hasta luego y procuren no llegar tarde y se quedo sonriendo

Me alegra por ellos dos, ojala todo le vaya bien en su cita

* * *

Naruto y Hinata salían del edificio tomados de la mano, hasta que Hinata miro hacia abajo y se da cuenta de que naruto le tomaba de la mano y ella sonríe, pero mira a Naruto y este también se da cuenta de lo que hizo e inmediatamente la suelta y con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro le dice

Lo siento…no me di cuenta, pero…te ves muy bonita, aun mas de lo que yo recuerdo

Y Hinata salía de su estado de ensoñación y decidió ponerse algo más seria, por lo que termino diciendo

Descuida Naruto-kun, no hay problema y le sonríe, y gracias por tu cumplido, pero… te recuerdo que ya han pasado dos años desde que te fuiste y…es natural que no me recuerdes muy bien, después de todo…, no te he de haber hecho falta y le queda mirando y le sonríe

¡NO!, no digas eso, claro que me hacías falta, después de todo tu siempre me apoyabas y…

¿Sólo eso?, ¿sólo fui tu apoyo? y bajo su vista

Desde luego que no hinata y le tomo del mentón para obligarla a que le mire a sus ojos

Para mi…para mi tú fuiste, eres y serás siempre muy importante en mi vida…y en todo este tiempo he extrañado tu sonrisa, tu voz, tu compañía, tu mirada tan bella y única, aquella mirada que siempre me calmo en mis momentos más tristes, no sabes cuánto he extrañado tus abrazos, tus palabras tan dulces para que siempre salga con bien y una mano de el acaricio la mejilla de ella,

Hinata, me has hecho tanta falta, te he extrañado tanto, que me he dado cuenta de algo, que no podía decírtelo por una llamada y por eso no te llame, porque quería decírtelo en persona…y…y yo…

¿Qué me quieres decir Naruto-kun? Y ella le tomo la mano que tenia puesta en su mentón y la sujetaba con tanta dulzura y suavidad

¿Naruto-kun?

Hinata (y se acercaba a su rostro muy despacio)…yo…yo te, pero el sonido de un auto detenerse al frente de ellos los hizo separase casi inmediatamente, para darse cuenta de que en aquel taxi venían Konohamaru y Moegi que salían a toda prisa

¡Vamos!, Moegi, pero, ambos jóvenes se detienen al frente de Naruto y Hinata

¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos naruto! Y Konohamaru lo abraza

Vaya que te olvidas de nosotros ha—dijo Moegi, que también abrazo a Naruto

No, no es eso, no digan esas cosas, a mí también me da gusto de verlos

Como estas Hinata, y ¿Qué hacen tan temprano?—dijo Konohamaru

A lo que Hinata saluda con una leve reverencia

Si, es cierto, su reunión es a las cinco y por ende no tienen nada que hacer aquí tan temprano—dijo Moegi

Lo que pasa es que a los dos no nos avisaron del cambio de hora

¿Cambio de hora?, me suena como que lo arreglaron —dijo Konohamaru

Y Hinata dio unos pasos para atrás para hacer señas de que se fueran y que no digan nada más, cosa que Moegi entendió

¡Konohamaru!, recuerdas que teníamos prisa por lo de las armas

¡He!, si es cierto, por hoy no hay tiempo, nos vamos que tengan buen día

Sí que lo pasen bien

Nos vemos luego—dijeron al unísono

¿Arreglar?, Hinata tu le entendiste

No, para nada, pero ya sabes cómo es Konohamaru, siempre le ha gustado molestarte

Si, es cierto…pero…hinata yo…

Yo creo que debemos irnos de aquí o nos seguirán interrumpiendo

Pero es que tengo que decirte…

Sssh, y le coloca un dedo sobre su labio, aquí no

Entonces ¿Dónde?

Pues al parque, como habíamos quedado y le vuelve a dedicar una sonrisa

Está bien, entonces llamemos un taxi

¿Un taxi?

Si, por lo del accidente, no quiero conducir en al menos unos cuantos meses

No sabía que tuvieras miedo Naruto lo dijo muy juguetonamente

¡No es miedo!

¿Y entonces que es?

Precaución

Y vuelve a sonreír, pues la precaución debiste tenerla antes y no ahora

Además no por miedo a errar, vas a dejar de jugar—dijo Hinata

Pero ya dije que no tengo miedo

¡A que si!

¡Que no!

¡Que si!

¡Que no!

¡Mira el taxi!

¿Hinata?

Dime Naruto-kun

Vamos, quiero aclarar esto ahora

¿Qué cosa?

Solo algo que entendí, cuando estuve lejos de ti, ven y le agarra de la mano

Pero, naruto-kun, primero vamos en el taxi

Pero…

Por favor, nada de peros ¿sí?

Está bien tú ganas

Y los dos se subieron al taxi y Hinata seguía molestándolo con lo del accidente y se reían a más no poder, hasta que llegaron al parque, ambos salieron y Naruto pago lo del taxi

Bien, hemos llegado—dijo Naruto

Si, ya me di cuenta, y ahora ¿Qué hacemos?

¡Mira!, por allá hay un lugar donde colocan películas ¿te gustaría ver una?

Si claro, vamos a ver que películas podemos ver

Bien, en aquella pequeña caminata los dos estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos

_**P.O.V. Naruto**_

¿Por que?, porque cuando estuve taaaan cerca de decirle que la amo, Konohamaru y Moegi nos interrumpen, de veras que el destino es bien cruel conmigo, definitivamente la amo a más no poder y si no se lo digo ahora moriré de la desesperación de no saber si ella todavía me ama, pero…por su reacción pude ver de que no le soy indiferente, así que puedo decir que todavía sigo en la lucha, Naruto la queda mirando unos segundos y se repite a él mismo

De este día no paso de decirte que te amo tanto y que sin ti no se que haría, y también a pedirte disculpas y besarte, no sabes lo mucho que me gustaría saber a que saben tus besos, ¡maldito Konohamaru!, porque te tuviste que aparecer justo cuando estaba a punto de besarla, estuve tan cerca y eso es taaaan frustrante

_**Fin P.O.V. Naruto**_

_**P.O.V. Hinata**_

Aun no lo puedo creer, Naruto-kun estuvo a punto de besarme, eso es algo que no lo voy a poder olvidar y sobre todo, el quiso arreglarlo en ese instante, osea que si le importo, ¿será que me iba a decir que me amaba?, ojala que sí, porque yo no lo puedo olvidar, lo sigo amando tanto o más que cuando lo vi por primera vez en el jardín, aun lo recuerdo, todos lo marginaban porque era huérfano y aun así el nunca se dio por vencido y ahora todos los que le dieron la espalda en algún momento, todos lo reconocen, en verdad que lo amo, porque él me enseño a nunca rendirme, es una lástima que nunca se lo dije, pero hoy se lo diré, le diré lo mucho que me importa y lo mucho que él representa en mi vida, porque sentir su respiración tan cerca de mí, y pensar que él me iba a besar de no ser por la interrupción de Konohamaru y Moegi me hace ser más valiente y decidida, Hinata le queda mirando y se repite a si misma

Te amé, te amo y te seguiré amando Naruto-kun

_**Fin P.O.V. Hinata**_

**N/A: **Hola que tal, les dejo este capítulo antes de navidad, se me hace lo más justo ¿no creen? y sobre todo porque hay mas lectores y eso me da ánimos, no son muchos, pero me sigue dando ánimos para continuar y sobre todo porque si me dejan sus valiosos comentarios y eso me hace seguir, bueno, hoy es milagro porque solo se me fueron 4 hojas en work o ¿tal vez?... se me está yendo la creatividad, creo que es mas lo segundo je je, en fin ya continuare después, para ser más exactos para las fiestas, ya que ese será mi regalo para todos ustedes ok, sin más que decirles será para la próxima bye

Cierto les voy a adelantar algo, pensaba en hacer una cita romántica y eso, pero…así se me acaba rápido y yo no quiero que se termine, así que por eso esta cita se verá arruinada, así es mis queridos lectores, no me odien por ello, pero… va a aparecer alguien para arruinarles la cita, solo que aun no sé quien, ¿me podrían ayudar? Las opciones son Kabuto que pasaba por ahí muy sospechosamente y pretendía un ataque y ellos se vieron en la necesidad de suspender la cita y llamar al resto y realizar una operación y eso que ya veré después o… la opción número dos, que es la repentina aparición de Shion y un ataque de celos se verá llegada y eso, que ya veré como le hago, bueno de que pondré a las dos opciones va, bueno si les gusta, pero no se ha cual poner primero , o si tienen una mejor idea que la mía, ¡por favor! ¡Díganmelo!, pero no me pidan que no lo interrumpa, es que si no lo hago se me acaba pronto y pues…no quiero, así que espero sus maravillosas ideas o díganme por cual opción se inclinan primero ok, o sino dejenmelo a mi, espero que para ese entonces ya tenga idea de cual poner primero,ahora si les dejo, nos vemos en la próxima bye


	6. Chapter 6

Hola que tal, ya volví, después de mucho tiempo, pero…lo que pasa es que ya recordé mi idea original, no sé en que parte perdí mi idea pero ahora si ya está como yo lo quería, así que aquí va, bueno, les aclaro que los personajes no me pertenecen ya que son obra de Masashi Kishimoto, como ya lo saben, ¿no?, bueno, sin más les dejo con...

**La misión comienza, un nuevo problema**

— ¡Mira!, por allá hay un lugar donde colocan películas ¿te gustaría ver una?

—Si claro, vamos a ver que película podemos ver

—Bien, y en aquella pequeña caminata los dos estaban sumidos en sus pensamientos, hasta, que, de un momento a otro miraron a su lado izquierdo a Kabuto, el cual no se había percatado de la presencia de ellos dos, cosa que ellos utilizaron a su favor y de un movimiento rápido se giraron

— ¡Hinata!, si viste quien era esa persona—lo dijo mirando hacia ella y dándole la espalda a Kabuto, para que no los viera y terminaron por esconderse atrás de un pared

—Si, es Kabuto, la mano derecha de Orochimaru, ¿Qué planeará hacer en el parque?

—No lo sé, pero seguro que nada bueno, porque de ellos es eso lo único que se puede esperar—y puso una cara muy serio

—Creo…que…debemos llamar al resto del equipo y dar por cancelada nuestra…bueno, nuestra cita—y puso una cara de decepción

— ¿Ah?, si, creo…creo que ya habrá más oportunidades

—Sí, eso espero, y le dedicó una sonrisa,

—Entonces hay que llamar al resto y le mostraba el celular, ¿puedo?

—Bien, adelante

Y Hinata empezó a marcar a Tsunade, para que de aviso a todos los oficiales tanto de ANBU y de la Interpol

—_Muy buenas tardes, ¿Shizune-san?_

—_Hey Hinata ¿Qué tal tu cita?—dijo de una manera muy infantil_

—_No hay tiempo para ello, estamos en el parque central, y tenemos a la vista a Kabuto, aún no ha hecho un movimiento, pero…necesitamos refuerzos_

—_Está bien, ya aviso al resto de oficiales, no intenten nada arriesgado hasta que el resto de equipo llegue—ahora lo dijo más seria_

—_Por favor, esto puede ser algo que nos lleve directo a Orochimaru, por favor dense prisa_

—_Muy bien, pero…no hagan nada apresurado_

—_Entendido, entonces aquí esperaremos—y se dio por terminado la conversación _

—Naruto, ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Nada, simplemente, ese Kabuto está ahí parado sin hacer nada de nada, será mejor ir para allá y…

—No, no es conveniente, y lo detuvo del brazo, mejor cuando todos estemos aquí, intentaremos un nuevo plan para ahora si atraparlo

—Pero, ¿Qué se supone que haga?

—Podemos vigilar y…hablar un poco

— ¿Hablar?, ya sé… entonces hay que…

Y Hinata se sorprende ya que Naruto la había agarrado de la cintura y la acercó hasta él

—Na…Naruto-kun, ¿Qué haces?

—Nos quedó algo pendiente y…y a mí no me gusta dejar las cosas a medias –y le mira directamente a los ojos

—De… ¿de qué hablas?

—Yo, hablo de…—_y él empezaba a acercarse muy despacio al rostro de Hinata,_ de que en verdad te amo— _y le mira al rostro, ya que estaban a escasos centímetros_

—Ha…hablas en serio Naruto— y se separa de él

—Hinata, nunca he hablado más en serio en toda mi vida, si me dejaras…

Y ahora era Hinata quien se acercó más a él y sus labios se encontraron, su beso se fue tornando más apasionado, pero tuvieron que separarse por falta de oxígeno, se quedaron mirando a sus ojos, sin embargo Hinata se acordó de lo que tenían que hacer

— ¡Naruto!, hay que vigilar a Kabuto o escapará

—Sí, pero si no te lo decía ahora, seguro que iba tener que esperar mucho tiempo

— ¡Naruto!—dijo muy conmovida, y le mira llena de ternura

—Recuerda que yo te amo, mi linda Hinata, recuerda que en el tiempo en que no te he llamado, solo pensaba en ti, recuerda, que si no te llamaba, fue porque quería decirte en persona lo que tanto sentía por ti, ya que si tu tuviste el valor de decírmelo en frente mío, ¿Por qué yo no?

—Naruto—dijo muy enternecida por las palabras que este le dirigió a ella y lo abrazó y nuevamente se besaron—pero ahora era uno muy fugaz

—Yo también te amo y en todo este tiempo no he podido amar a nadie más que tú, sólo tú has estado en mi corazón y nunca olvides esto

—Entonces…Hinata, querrías ser mí…

Kiba: Hey ¿Dónde está Kabuto?

Hinata: ¿Kiba-kun?

Ino: perdón por interrumpirles, pero hay una misión que llevar a cabo

Shikamaru: ya tendrán tiempo para ustedes, por el momento es primordial la captura de Kabuto

Naruto: ah, sí, sí, miren, está…allá, y desde que lo vimos no ha hecho nada, solo ha estado ahí sin hacer nada de nada, ah, pero…y el resto, pensé que vendrían mas

Shino: descuida, el resto está rodeando el área, aquí solo estamos nosotros, Kiba, Shikamaru, Ino, Hinata, tú y yo.

Naruto: ah ya veo y ¿Cuál es el plan?

Shikamaru: primero, promete que no lo echarás a perder

Naruto: ¡oye!, ¿con quién crees que hablas?

Kiba: ¿Por qué crees que te lo está pidiendo?

Naruto: con amigos como ustedes quien necesita enemigos—dijo cruzando sus brazos y mirando hacia otro lado

Ino: Hinata, ¿podrías calmar al niño pequeño?

Hinata: ¿yo?, pero… (Suspira), está bien, Naruto-kun, por favor escuchemos, tu sabes que ellos solo lo dicen de broma, además para mi tu eres muy importante y le tomaba de la mano y le sonreía

Naruto: Gracias Hinata, tus palabras siempre me ayudan y mucho

Kiba: Veo que a Hinata le está empezando a fallar el sentido común

Naruto: ¡Kiba!, eres…

Hinata: No le hagas caso—le dedicó una sonrisa, sabes que yo te soy sincera, solo ten presente eso

Naruto: No se que haría sin ti

Shikamaru: No sé que harías tú, pero lo que me queda claro es que no sé que haríamos si Hinata no estuviera aquí para controlarte

A lo que todos estallaron en risa

Naruto: ¡Shikamaru!

Shikamaru: Bueno, comencemos con el plan

Hinata: si eso va a ser lo mejor

Shikamaru: Bien, quiero que ustedes dos, Hinata y Naruto vayan a la zona norte de la ciudad, he oído que ahí se puede ocultar…pero…, no quiero que hagan algo que podría ser peligroso

Naruto: que podría ser peligroso ahí, solo hay bosque y esas cosas

Shikamaru: sólo les advierto algo, si ven alguna luz, no vayan a ella

Naruto: oye, no es como si nos fuéramos a morir, eso sólo se dice cuando estás muy herido y grave

Shikamaru: Tú no sabes de que hablo, y no puedo decírtelo, pero si les digo algo que si ven una luz, quédense quietos, no se muevan, ¡entendido!

Naruto: podrías explicarlo, ¿no?

Shikamaru: sería muy problemático tener que explicarlo

Naruto: ¡ah sí!, bueno, entonces sería muy problemático hacerte caso, ¡vamos Hinata!

Y así ambos fueron a la zona norte sin siquiera escuchar el resto de la misión

Shikamaru: vaya con ese Naruto, tan apresurado como siempre, ni terminó de escuchar lo que le iba a encargar

Kiba: oye, que hay con eso de la luz

Shikamaru: nadie debe saberlo, pero creo…que fue mala idea mandar a los 2

Ino: descuida Shikamaru, no creo que pase algo malo

Shikamaru: esperemos, ya que…yo pagaría las consecuencias

Todos: ¿consecuencias?

Shikamaru: problemático, bueno, sigamos con las instrucciones

Kiba: pero que consecuencias

Shikamaru: ya dije que sería muy problemático decirlo, y ya no interrumpan que ahora…

Y así Shikamaru empezó a repartir los trabajos para cada uno de sus compañeros, para hacer que quede rodeado de una vez por todas y que se dirija a la zona norte para ahí terminar lo que ha comenzado

**Y volviendo con Naruto y Hinata**

—Que se ha creído ese Shikamaru, nos manda por acá, como si no fuera muy importante, nos está subestimando

—Naruto-kun, pero…yo creo que acá sería el último paso, es decir, nosotros seremos la clave de la misión

— ¿A que te refieres?

—Es decir, yo creo que Shikamaru y el resto harán algo para hacer que Kabuto venga hacia acá, para no lastimar a algún civil, ¿no lo crees?

—Ahora que lo dices, tienes razón, se ve que conoces como piensa él

—Tal vez…pero…me gustaría conocer mejor a alguien

Naruto no pudo evitar sentir celos, y entonces le queda mirando de muy mala manera

—Ah sí, ¿a quién?

—A ti y lo abrazaba

— ¿Qué?

—Sólo a ti quisiera conocer mejor

—Además me dejaste algo pendiente allá, ¿Qué me ibas a decir?

—Yo iba, y voy a decirte que si tú quieres ser mi…

Pero en eso una luz muy brillante se dio en aquel sitio

— ¿Qué es esa luz?

—No lo sé, pero vamos a ver

—No, Shikamaru dijo que si vemos una luz, nos quedemos quietos

—Hinata, nada malo pasará, yo estaré ahí contigo

—Pero…

—Podría tratarse de algo relacionado a Orochimaru, es ahora o nunca, ¡vamos!

—Pero…

—Hinata, vamos

—Está bien, vamos

Y así ellos empezaron a acercarse y llegaron hacia donde estaba la luz, y pasaron aquel lugar pero, solo una brisa llegaba, Naruto la abrazó y lo último que escuchó Hinata fue un

—Todo estará bien, yo estoy contigo

Y de ahí todo se puso negro

De un momento a otro Hinata empezaba a abrir los ojos, estaba como desorientada, al abrirlos pudo ver un escenario distinto, se levantó y miró a su alrededor, se sentía mareada y entonces se acordó de Naruto, ¿Dónde estaba?, y al mirar en otro lado, pudo verlo sobre el pasto, todavía inconsciente y fue corriendo hacia donde estaba él

—Naruto-kun, despierta

Y Naruto empezaba a despertar y lo primero que vio fue a Hinata

—Creo que he llegado al cielo, porque un ángel me está llamando—y le dedicó una sonrisa

—y yo creo que nos hemos perdido y que para empeorarlo ya estas delirando

—No nada de eso, los ángeles existen, y tu eres mi ángel, pero… ¿Dónde estamos?

—No tengo ni la menor idea, pero de lo único que puedo estar segura…es que este no es nuestra ciudad, hay demasiado bosque y esas cosas

—Pero… ¿en dónde estamos?

—Ya dije que no sé, pero lo mejor será buscar a alguien para que nos ayude

—Tienes razón, vamos

Y así empezaron a caminar por en medio del bosque, hasta que Hinata empezó a sentir que sus ojos le ardían, y cayó de rodillas cubriendo sus ojos

—Hinata, ¿Qué pasa?

—No sé, siento que mis ojos me queman, que…

Y alzó a mirarlo, y Naruto estaba sorprendido, jamás en su vida había visto algo parecido, era ver como venas estaban remarcando en sus ojos, (ok, es la activación del byakugan, sólo es eso)

— ¿Qué tienes en tus ojos Hinata?

—no lo sé, créeme que no lo sé, pero…puedo ver que hay una ciudad en esa dirección

— ¿Cómo puedes saber eso?

—No lo sé, pero…solo lo estoy viendo, ¿crees que soy un fenómeno?

—No Hinata, jamás pensaría eso de ti—y la abraza,

— tal vez sea algo temporal y Hinata miró hacia otro lado, y se quedó sorprendida

— ¿Qué pasa Hinata?, ¿Qué has visto?

—A nosotros, van a entrar a la luz, pero…no deben hacerlo

Y una luz empezó a aparecer en aquel sitio y de un momento a otro desapareció

— ¡No!

— ¿Qué paso?

—Que…ellos…o nosotros…han pasado la luz, nos hemos cambiado de…no sé si sea cierto, pero creo que es otra dimensión…debemos ir a esa ciudad

— ¿para que?

—Para buscar respuestas y…para encontrar una solución a esto

Y los ojos de Hinata regresaron a la normalidad

— ¡Hinata!, tus ojos regresaron a ser los de siempre

— ¿En serio?, pero…no sé porque pasó eso

—bueno…sea lo que sea, en esta ciudad lo sabremos

—pero…

—Pero que cosa

—Si yo…yo vi a…yo te vi a ti y a mí, ¿será que…será que habrá las personas que conocemos nosotros?

—…Tal vez, pero…si son como los que conocemos, no hay de que preocuparse, vamos

—Si tienes razón, vamos

**Continuará…**

**N/A: **Hola que tal, bien de los escenarios que propuse, escogí a Kabuto, je je, ya hay muchas apariciones de Shion en este mundo je je, bueno, ya me acordé de mi idea, y esa era esta, la unión de estos mundos, como ya pudieron darse cuenta, es que volví a leer, y no sé, pero al leer el primer capítulo, era como si en un momento a otro esto pasaría, pero empecé a hacer cosas locas que me olvidé de mi idea original y como ya llevaba mucho tiempo sin actualizarla, la volví a leer y esto me salió, y como se dieron cuenta, Hinata al llegar a esta dimensión ha activado su byakugan, solo que ella aún no lo sabe, Naruto, despertará el Kyubi, que lleva adentro, y una locura mía, ja ja, creo que les recordara a alguna historia, lo sé y lo admito, pero créanme que no era mi intención, desde el primer capítulo se venía venir, bueno, ya saben lo que dicen, seguro al leer esta historia ustedes tendrán el sabor de boca de uq ella la he leído antes, pero al mismo tiempo deben de aceptar que se les hace diferente y sobre todo rara je je, ahora sí, ya vengo con la idea original, sin dejar que me afecte la película que veía por eso me salí del camino, pero ya volví, ¿Qué tal?, muy loco ¿no?, pero es que he visto Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle y ya pues en un capitulo Shaoran despertó un ni me acuerdo que era pero era una gran lobo que lo protegía, es decir al llegar a esa dimensión se activó por sí sólo, y al salir de esa dimensión jamás lo volvió a ver, por eso acá hice lo mismo, así que no hay mucho que explicar, es su naturaleza, que al llegar a esta dimensión se va a activar.

Bueno, gracias por leer y mil disculpas por la demora, y mi pregunta es ¿la regué? Osea ¿lo eché a perder?, ¿está feo?

Sé que está corto, pero quería dejar la conversación con la quinta para el siguiente capítulo y bueno mil disculpas por no permitir a las personas sin cuenta que me dejen comentarios, pero es que yo ni enterada, ya decía yo, ¿y porque no me dejan un comentario las otras personas? Pero ha sido mi culpa, lo siento, ya lo arreglé

Bye


End file.
